1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beverage dispensing head, and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method of manufacturing a handle for a beverage dispensing head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A beverage dispensing apparatus typically termed a “bar gun” includes a beverage dispensing head and a brixing device coupled to the dispensing head through a flexible line having a plurality of hoses therein. A beverage component source supplies the brixing device with base fluids and mixing fluids at elevated pressures. Base fluids include beverage syrups, juices, wine, and liquor, while mixing fluids include plain and carbonated water.
The beverage dispensing head includes a handle with a plurality of passageways therethrough whereby each hose within the flexible line connects with a passageway through a suitable retainer. Each passageway communicates either a base fluid or a mixing fluid through the handle to a nozzle frictionally secured to the handle via o-rings. The passageways each include a fluid entry aperture fluidly coupled with a fluid entry conduit, a fluid exit conduit fluidly coupled with a fluid exit aperture, and a valve bore fluidly coupled with both the fluid entry conduit and the fluid exit conduit. The valve bore includes an annular shoulder forming a valve seat, wherein the portion of the valve bore below the valve seat is a fluid entry chamber fluidly coupled with the fluid entry conduit, and the portion of the valve bore above the valve seat is a fluid exit chamber fluidly coupled with the fluid exit conduit. Each valve bore includes a valve assembly that controls the passage of fluids through a respective passageway. Moreover, a valve actuator assembly mounts onto the handle to control the operation of each valve assembly.
The inclusion of multiple passageways in the handle necessitates construction of the handle from multiple sections. The number of sections is dictated by the number of base and mixing fluids, with four sections being a typical number. Each section is machined separately from a transparent acrylic material or suitable plastic. Specifically, each section is machined to a desired size and shape, including the machining therein of channels, apertures, and holes that form the conduits and valve bores when the sections are assembled into the handle. Assembly includes stacking the sections in the correct order such that the channels, apertures, and holes align to form the conduits and valve bores as previously described. The sections are held in place in proper alignment through the use of a bonding agent such as glue or solvent to create a watertight seal for each layer.
While machining each section individually and assembling the sections into a handle produces handles suitable for use in beverage dispensing heads, the machining process in general suffers disadvantages. In particular, the machining process is time-consuming and relatively expensive because each section is machined individually through a multi-step process, and each step increases both machine time and overall cost. Moreover, a single section for one handle requires the same amount of time and labor to manufacture as the same section for another handle. Accordingly, the per unit cost of each section remains constant regardless of how many sections are made. As such, there is no significant per unit reduction in cost for mass-production. Furthermore, the tolerances that must be maintained to ensure the sections fit properly increase costs as well. Tools used to create the machined sections require constant calibration because of various factors. For example, the heat generated from the drilling of a channel or hole in a machined section can alter the size and shape of a component for a drilling device, thereby affecting the dimensions of the channel or hole created. Vibrations from motors can cause parts on machining tools to move, which can change the position of where a section is cut. In both examples, the result could be machined sections with holes and channels that do not align properly, rendering the sections useless. Machining therefore requires more labor and down-time because of the increased need for quality control measures that ensure the sections fit properly.
Accordingly, a method of manufacturing sections for a handle of a beverage dispensing head that reduces both manufacturing time and cost over the current method of machining would be an improvement.